


A Christmas Surprise

by HaveCourageAndBeKind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mistletoe, POV Child, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveCourageAndBeKind/pseuds/HaveCourageAndBeKind
Summary: A story in which Teddy gets what he truly wants for Christmas





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harmony & Co's Harmony Advent Calendar

Teddy Lupin understood more than the grown-ups around him thought.

 

He knew that there was a big fight when he was a little bitty baby.

 

He knew that his real parents were no longer around because of it, and he knew that fact caused a lot of pain to everyone around him.

 

He knew his Grandmum loved him more than anything, but because of her ailing health, she couldn’t raise him herself.

 

He knew the man taking care of him didn’t want to be called ‘daddy.’ Well, he wanted to but didn’t want Teddy to forget about his ‘real’ dad.

 

But doesn’t a ‘real’ parent take care of you? They tuck you in at night and read you stories. They let you climb in their bed when you’re having nightmares. They comfort you when you’re hurt and kiss away your boo-boo’s. They want you to be happy and they would give you the world if they could. And most importantly, they loved you unconditionally.

 

Which is why he wanted the man he knew as Daddy to be happy too.

 

The witch with the red hair didn’t work out. She didn’t want to raise Teddy and didn’t see why daddy would want to either. She kept suggesting that Grandmum should be the one to raise him, but even Teddy knew that his Grandmum couldn’t do it on her own.

 

The day that she suggested Teddy be put up for adoption was the last day Teddy ever saw her.

 

He didn’t mind though, he never particularly liked her. She never held Teddy like the curly haired witch.

 

Teddy wanted  _ her _  to be his mum. She looked at him with adoration in her eyes and Teddy knew that she loved him.  _ She _  would never suggest he be put up for adoption. Teddy spent a lot of nights with her when his dad got called into work to go catch the bad guys. She would sit and watch cartoons with him all snuggled up. She would make bath time fun for him by adding a lot of bubbles and change their colours for him. She would always make pancakes for him and add toppings to make it look like a smiley face.

 

But most importantly she made her daddy happy. Teddy knew that his daddy loved her, but didn’t want to ruin their friendship by asking for something more.

 

Teddy was contemplating how he could get them together when his dad came over to him. “He Teddy, Christmas is coming up soon!”

 

“Presents!” Teddy squealed.

“Yes buddy, presents. Do you know what you want for Christmas this year, or do you want to wait to tell Santa?”

 

Thinking quickly, Teddy quickly changed his hair to brown curly hair and cinnamon coloured eyes. “Mum!”

 

His daddy opened his bright emerald eyes widely and stared at Teddy with his mouth open. He looked like a fish! Teddy giggled.

 

“Do you mean your Aunt Mione?” His daddy’s face started to turn red.

 

Teddy nodded, “Mum!”

 

“I’m sorry buddy, that can’t happen.”

 

Teddy pouted his lips and held out his arms, “daddy.”

 

His daddy picked him up and held him close and whispered quietly, “you can call me daddy, buddy, but Aunt ‘mione is not your mum.”

 

Teddy looked into his daddy’s eyes to see them wet. He didn’t want to make him sad!

 

All of a sudden, the floo sounded and his daddy was wiping at his eyes.

 

“Where are my favourite boys?”

 

“In here, Hermione.”

 

Teddy bounced in his daddy’s arms, squealing in delight over who was here. When the lady he wanted as his mum walked in, she stopped abruptly when she saw him. Teddy remembered he still looked just like her!

 

“Mum!” He started squirming to get to her, and he realized her face was just as red as his daddy’s. He was finally put down and he carefully wobbled over to where she was standing.

 

He watched the two grown-ups stood staring at each other. Closing his eyes, he wished and he wished really hard. He wanted the people he considered to be his parents to be happy and together. Then they could be a big happy family.

 

His mum tried to move, but she was stuck! She gasped and looked up and there was a mistletoe over her head. Her face turned even redder.

 

His daddy walked over to where she was standing and put her face between his hands. He leaned forward and kissed her. Teddy started to clap his hands!

 

They both broke the kiss and stared at him with goofy smiles on their face. “Mum! Dad!”

 

This was going the be the best Christmas yet!


End file.
